Business workflows may require that a certain document be accessed or manipulated by multiple users. One workflow involves encryption or decryption of the document by a cryptographic application to maintain confidentiality and security of document data. The cryptographic application may be installed on one or more end devices for each user, thereby increasing infrastructure and maintenance costs for the cryptographic application. Another workflow involves embedding one or more electronic signatures in the document by a signing application. The document is often shared with different users, for example, via an email, for embedding multiple signatures in the document. However, the confidentiality of the document is compromised if the document is erroneously or inadvertently sent to an unintended recipient.